Ikaika Kama
Ikaika Kama was born over sixteen-thousand years ago on the fallen world of Ookina . It's said she was a warrior who fought in the Great Machine War that ended the world, and went missing toward the end of it. Yet, this isn't the story of a legend, but a young woman who lives today. How she survived the war and the onslaught of time is one of the many unsolved mysteries of Ookina. Now, Ikaika pilots a true blue star ship, named the Blue Star, and voyages across the night sky from world to world. Her only companion is a young mechanic named Mikan Tachibana that keeps her ship and gear in good shape. And together the two take on the challenges set before them by the universe, gaining a reputation for being reckless meddlers. Ikaika is a known warrior. When she needs to, she wields a blade of pure light and uses it to strike down her enemies. Yet that blade never cuts and her enemies are always found alive and incapacitated. Her swordplay has been described as minimalistic and decisive, striking exactly where she needs to. While Ikaika is considered a force to be reckoned with, she prefers to avoid fighting if she can. Whether that means talking people down or out right using her freedom of movement to go around obstacles entirely, moving straight toward her goals. __TOC__ Appearance Ikaika is a human girl that stands at 5 foot 6 inches. Her build is athletic and her proportions slim. Her black hair is loose and messy, reaching the top of her shoulders. Her skin is tan, and her eyes are a bright green. Commonly, Ikaika wears sleeveless tunics with sashes wrapped around the waist. The main two colors she wears are black and blue. She wears loose pants with white wraps often slimming them down around her shins and ankles. Additionally, she might choose to wear flip flops on her feet, dark gray wraps around her ankles, a pair of brown gloves or shell bracelets, and swap out her tunic for a hooded variant. Her backpacks and satchels are typically yellow or some lighter shade of brown. Abilities Time Manipulation: '''Ikaika has the ability to manipulate the flow of time. Rewinding time, making it stand still, fast forwarding time, slowing it down, and speeding it up are all within her ability. This can be used on herself, someone else, an object, or even an entire place. However, Ikaika maintains a strict rule when it comes to time manipulation. She will not use it to change the past. She will not use it to try and control the future. And she won't directly harm someone with it. '''Astral Manipulation: With the power to manipulate astral energy, Ikaika can accomplish many things. She can manifest the energy in physical form and use it to attack others or defend herself. She can project her astral self to anywhere on the physical plane or astral plane. She can stop others from doing so or help them. She can interact with the spirits of those who have passed away. From premonitions to visions, and portal creation to tranversing the multiverse the possibilities of astral manipulation are never-ending. Psychic Empathy: Ikaika has the ability to psychically detect the presence of other living things, read their current emotional state, and even beyond that she has the ability to take on their emotions and hold them within herself to spare them if she so desires. This ability makes it difficult to hide your intentions from Ikaika, but there is a downside. Detecting life around her and reading their emotions is an aspect of her ability that she can't turn off. In crowded areas this turns all of the emotions around her into indecipherable noise. Fall Negation: For reasons yet to be explained, Ikaika has the ability to negate any damage a fall would have on her. This manifests itself in a number of ways: She can jump off a building and land on her feet without injuring her legs. She can fall out of a tree and land head first without so much as a scratch. Taken to an extreme she can fall down to a planet from orbit and emerge from the crater unscathed. This quality extends to people within immediate contact of her and her star ship. Category:Characters